


Not Another Night

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Prompt Fill, Tony learns about his parents, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Tony finds the recording of the murder of his parents and learns something about his boyfriend he wished he didn't.Prompt: "I don't think I can spend another night in the same bed as the man/woman who ruined my life"





	Not Another Night

He had watched it over and over again, and still could not believe it. The cold expression on the Soldier's face when he punched Howard to death, and choked Maria with the same hand that Bucky used to play with Tony's hair. “He… h-he couldn't have…”

Tony didn't want to believe it. He needed to find some flaw in the clip, needed to prove to himself that it wasn't real. Again and again it was replayed, but each time only looked more real and tragic than the last, and… Tony couldn't hear her voice anymore. “Mute,” he muttered and the audio cut out.

It was a few hours later when Bucky entered the lab to check up on him, expecting to see at least a few different projects the genius might be working on, but instead found his lover looking exhausted, skin pale while his eyes were still red. “Tony? Are you sick?”

“Barnes…” His voice was raspy and it hurt so much just to speak. “I need to ask you…”

“Sure, what is it? Anything.”

“Did you kill my parents…?”

Bucky stared at him, at a loss for words as he registered what his lover had just asked him. “Tony…”

“Just answer the damn question, Buck!” Tony snapped at him.

It felt like a gun was aimed right at him. When Bucky didn't give an answer, Tony played the recorded video for him, and sure enough, there was the Winter Soldier. Bucky’s heart began to break and he had to look away, hearing the final moments of Mr. and Mrs. Stark. “Tony…” was the only thing he could think of to say in that moment.

“I don't think I can spend another night in the same bed as the man that ruined my life,” came Tony's cold words, and Bucky knew everything was over, his life falling apart yet again.

“T-Tony, please, I'm sorry, I had no control, you  _ know _ that!*

Facing Bucky, Tony questioned, “But did you know? Did you remember doing this?”

“I…”

“Don't you dare lie to me, James…”

Bucky winced at the use of his first name, but he needed to come clean. “I did… Tony, I didn't want to believe it, but I knew.”

Tony pulled further away from him. So many nights he had slept next to his parents’ killer, having no idea. Wiping his eye, he muttered, “I want you, and everything you own, to be out of my room as soon as possible.”

“Tony, I -”

“Until you are completely moved out, I will be staying in here.”

Bucky didn't want to lose him. He didn't want to lose the life they had been building together. “Please…”

“Don't. Just don't…”

That was it.

There was no fighting Tony's decision. Bucky knew things were over. It wasn't really him that committed the crime, he was sure Tony knew it, but that didn't change the fact that it was his body that performed the gruesome task. Tony wouldn't be able to look at him the same way again, and Bucky tried to understand that, but it still hurt so much that it couldn't be saved. “Love you,” Bucky whispered for the last time before walking out of Tony's lab. He needed out. He needed to leave the tower completely. Bucky could feel  _ him _ in the back of his mind, wanting to take advantage of the sudden exhaustion that claimed him. “Don't,” he begged, wanting to will the Soldier away. “Please don't…”

He didn't know what happened next.


End file.
